


Aallokossa

by redfears



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Adorable Huening Kai, Alternate Universe - College/University, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Baby Choi Beomgyu, Book Worm Kang Taehyun, Childhood Friends, Choi Soobin-Centric, Choi Yeonjun is a Sweetheart, Coming of Age, Dance Student Choi Beomgyu, Existential Angst, Existential Crisis, Gen, Growing Up, I wrote this instead of studying, Light Angst, Literature Student Choi Soobin, Living Together, Lots of unnecessary metaphors, Roommates, Slice of Life, Slight Yeonbin if you squint, Suomi | Finnish, University
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26730535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redfears/pseuds/redfears
Summary: Yeonjun käyttää jatkuvasti yltiöpehmeitä vaatteita.Beomgyu laittaa aamuisin muroihinsa hymynaaman muotoisen hillonokareen eikä juo vieläkään kahvia.Taehyun lukee kirjoja ja juo öisin liikaa banaanimaitoa.Kai rakastaa kaikkea vähän liikaa ja ei osaa sivunumeroida esseitään.Soobin ei pysty nukahtamaan, sillä ulkoavaruudessa millään ei ole enää väliä.-Tarina, jossa viisi nuorta kämppistä käy kukin omaa kamppailuaan aikaa vastaan.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu & Choi Soobin & Choi Yeonjun & Huening Kai & Kang Taehyun, Choi Soobin & Everyone
Kudos: 6





	Aallokossa

Soobin yrittää aina välillä muistaa olla ajattelematta liikaa elämän tarkoitusta ja Maan pienuutta maailmankaikkeudessa. Joskus se ajatus on vain liian lohdullinen jäädäkseen unohtumaan mielen perukoille.

Perhe, ystävät, koulutehtävät, tulevaisuus, rutiinit, millään ei ole enää merkitystä, kun muistaa, että koko maailma itsessään on merkityksetön. Kun Maan etäisyyttä Auringosta käyttää mittakeppinä galaksien välillä, sekin menettää merkityksensä. Kun päästään tarpeeksi pitkälle, Soobin ei usko tunnetusta avaruudesta olevan jäljellä enää mitään niin merkityksellistä, että sen avulla voisi selittää mitään relevanttia.

Soobinin ajatukset menevät mutkalle, kun hän miettii liikaa sitä kaikkea. Hän voi melkein kuulla Taehyunin järkevän ja tomeran äänen sanovan "Soobin, keskity olennaiseen. Sinun elämäsi on täällä, ei ulkoavaruudessa", mutta silläkään ei ole oikeasti väliä, sillä ei Taehyun oikeasti tiedä hänen yöllisistä ajatusretkistään, mikä tarkoittaa sitä, ettei Taehyun koskaan voisi sanoa hänelle niin oikeassa elämässä. Se taas tarkoittaa, että Soobin saa taas haaveilla, haaveilla olevansa pieni ja mitätön ja kaiken muunkin olevan yhtä pientä ja mitätöntä.

Ja elämä olisi helppoa.

***

Beomgyu laittaa yhä aamuisin muroihinsa hymynaaman muotoisen hillonokareen eikä juo vieläkään kahvia. Kahvi maistuu kuulemma "aivan kuvottavalta". Siispä Soobin keittää kahvia vain neljälle, jos he kaikki heräävät samaan aikaan. Kai on yrittänyt tarjota Beomgyulle teetä, mutta Beomgyu ei suostu juomaan sitäkään. Se maistuu kuulemma pippurilta. Ei siinä mitään. Beomgyu saa kyllä juoda aamuisin vain kylmän lasin maitoa ja illalla kaakaota. Beomgyu on Beomgyu, ja Soobin on hänelle salaa hieman kateellinen, muttei osaa tarkkaan sanoa miksi.

Kun Beomgyun on aika lähteä yliopistolle, hän ottaa evästä muovirasiassa mukaan. Hänen repustaan roikkuu eräästä pikaviestipalvelusta tutusta maskotista tehty pehmeä avaimenperä, eikä hänen reppunsa koskaan paina liikaa.

Vaikka Beomgyu on täsmällinen, hän palaa aina välillä kotiin hakemaan unohtuneita kirjojaan tai pyyhekumejaan, joita hän ei kehtaa pyytää muilta lainaksi. Onneksi yliopisto on lähellä.

Muutamana iltana viikossa opintojen ulkopuolella Beomgyu käy tanssimassa, joskus tunnilla, joskus yksin studiolta vuokratusta salissa. Hän ei suostu koskaan kertomaan, mitä harjoittelee. Muina iltoina Beomgyu viettää aikaa kirjastossa. Välillä Soobin on kuitenkin nähnyt hänen seikkailevan kirjallisuuden opiskelijoille tarkoitetun kaunokirjallisuusosaston uumenissa, ja Soobin uskoo, ettei Beomgyu niitä koulua varten tarvitse, vaikka onhan tanssikin taidetta.

Beomgyu nukkuu kahdella peitolla ja jättää huoneeseensa likaisia lautasia. Hän ei osaa sulkea ikkunaa yöksi. Hän jättää kaappeihin tyhjiä pakkauksia, mutta ei se mitään, sillä ilman Beomgyun valloittavaa hymyä ja voimaannuttavaa persoonaa maailma olisi hitusen synkempi paikka.

Soobin ei voisi kuvitella asuvansa ilman Beomgyua. Soobin ei voisi kuvitella asuvansa ilman heitä kaikkia. Jos hän jostain tätä niin merkityksettömäksi luokittelemaansa maapalloa haluaisi kiittää, niin siitä, että heidän polkunsa risteilivät juuri sen verran, että he pääsivät siihen pisteeseen, jossa ovat nyt. Tekeekö viiden hengen soluasunnossa asuminen hänet onnelliseksi? Ei. Mutta niin ei kunnolla tee mikään muukaan. Soobin kuitenkin tietää, että ilman neljää kämppistään hän olisi tuhat kertaa onnettomampi, joten hän on sen vuoksi valmis vaikka valehtelemaan.

Soobin muistaa, kun hän muutti Yeonjunin kanssa ensimmäistä kertaa omilleen yhteiseen pieneen asuntoon, johon mahtui juuri ja juuri kaksi henkeä. Yeonjun oli pitänyt välivuoden ja Soobin oli juuri päässyt lukiosta. He aloittivat opinnot samaan aikaan, samassa yliopistossa. Yhteiselämä oli aluksi hankalaa, sillä oli aivan eri asia olla ystäviä mutta asua silti omissa kodeissaan oman perheen kanssa kuin asua kahdestaan asunnossa, jossa kumpikin teki kaiken väärin ja oli jatkuvasti toistensa tiellä. Iltaisin ei ollut mitään puhuttavaa, sillä mistään muusta ei löytynyt puhuttavaa kuin opinnoista ja niistä kumpikaan ei jaksanut keskustella yhtään enempää.

Soobin ei ole vieläkään aivan varma, mitä siinä välissä tapahtui, sillä jossain kohtaa kaikki olikin loksahtanut kutakuinkin kohdalleen, tai ei ihan täysin, mutta tarpeeksi. Soobin oli ehkä jossain välissä sisäistänyt, että Yeonjun todella asui hänen kanssaan, mikä tarkoitti sitä, että hän oli aika isossa osassa tämän elämää, mikä taas tarkoitti sitä, että he ennen pitkään kietoutuisivat toistensa ympärille niin, että heidän elämiensä erilleen kiskominen olisi raastavan vaikeaa, aivan kuin pitkäaikaisessa parisuhteessa elävät, miinus toki itse parisuhde. Ja tämä tietysti tarkoitti sitä, että jos he eivät keskenään jakaisi ilojaan ja surujaan, niin ei sitten kenenkään. Ja pian he alkoivat jakaakin. Soobin ei tiedä, mitä Yeonjun siitä ajattelee, mutta Soobin itse ajattelee sen vähän sellaisena hetkenä, jolloin ihminen yhtäkkiä tajuaa monien pienten sattumusten summan jälkeen makaavansa veneessä keskellä avomerta, ja pienen paniikin jälkeen ihminen rauhoittuu huomatessaan, että veneessä onkin seuraa. Jos se uppoaa, uppoavat molemmat. Se on Soobinin mielestä kaikessa traagisuudessaan lohdullista.

Soobin yrittää keksiä, mikä se heidän avomerensä on, jonka vangiksi he joutuivat silloin pari vuotta sitten. Soobin ei keksi, mikä muukaan se voisi olla kuin aikuisuus tai tarkemmin sanottuna aika, joka aikuisuudenkin on pienin askelin aiheuttanut. Ovatko he sitten päässeet pelastusveneellään avomereltä pois? Ei, Soobin ei usko. Ajan hampaista ei voi koskaan lopullisesti pyristellä pois. Ihminen on aina jatkuvassa liikkeessä jonnekin pelastusveneen runkoa vasten liplattavien laineiden saattelemana.

On aika piinallista, Soobin miettii, olla ikuisesti matkalla jonnekin… ja tiedostaa oman matkansa keskeneräisyys.

***

Taehyun lukee kirjoja, ja paljon. Kun Soobin yritti kerran udella Taehyunilta keskittymisvinkkejä romaanien lukemiseen, joita hänellä oli opintoja varten luettavana aivan liian monta, Taehyun ei edes ymmärtänyt kysymystä. Hänen oli kuulemma vaikea ajatella, miten kenelläkään voisi oikeasti olla niin paljon hankaluuksia lukea  _ kirjoja, tarinoita, porsaanreikiä, jotka johtavat hetken omasta maailmasta toisaalle _ , eikä Soobin osannut selittää itseään enempää. Vasta Taehyunin kommenttien myötä Soobin on tajunnut oman ristiriitaisuutensa. Soobin etsii taukoa maailmasta, mutta ei pysty ottamaan sitä vastaan. Soobin opiskelee pääaineenaan kirjallisuutta, ehkä maailman klassisinta ja vanhinta esimerkkiä siitä, että ihmisiä kiinnostaa jokin muu kuin kaikki omin silmin nähtävä ja koettava, mutta Soobin ei silti pysty pitämään ajatuksiaan kasassa silmien liukuessa riveillä.

Silläkään ei ole enää merkityssä avaruudessa.

Soobin ei enää palaa Taehyunin kanssa kirjojen lukemiseen, vaan antaa tämän yksin nauttia kyvystään uppoutua muualle pitkin päivää, kun taas Soobinin hetket rajoittuvat lähinnä öihin ja iltapäivän hiljaisiin tunteihin.

Taehyunissa on jotain hankalaa, eikä Soobin pääse vieläkään hänestä kärryille. Hän on kouluasioissaan vielä huolellisempi kuin Beomgyu. Hän ei puhu paljoa, mutta aina kun hän avaa suunsa, Soobin joutuu yhä enemmän solmuun. Vaikka Taehyun on vasta viime vuonna päässyt lukiosta ja aloitti nyt yliopiston, jossa Soobin on jo opiskellut kaksi ylipitkältä tuntunutta vuotta, Soobin huomaa pelkäävänsä Taehyunin viisautta. Soobin pelkää koko ihmistä omalla tavallaan.

Taehyun ei laita muroihinsa hilloa hymynaaman muotoisesti niin kuin Beomgyu. Taehyun ei itse asiassa syö muroja ollenkaan. Hän juo kahvia ja hän juo teetä. Hän osaa laittaa ruokaa, ja hän on se, joka rauhoittelee opiskelustressistä lamaantuneita ystäviään. Hän piirtelee muistiinpanojensa ympärille kukkasia, koska se auttaa häntä keskittymään, ja käy Yeonjunin ja Kain kanssa iltaisin syvällisiä keskusteluja sohvalla, kun Soobin on jo huoneessaan.

Eräänä päivänä Soobin kuitenkin huomaa, että kun kaikki muut ovat jo nukkumassa, Taehyun on pukenut päälleen pehmeän, hupullisen  _ jumpsuitinsa _ , jonka hän on saanut yhtenä jouluna Yeonjunilta lahjaksi ja katsoo Netflixistä animaatioelokuvaa silmät suurina ja polvet kiinni rinnassa. Soobin muistaa, että on monena aamuna nostellut roskiin sohvapöydälle jääneitä tyhjiä banaanimaitopurkkeja. Nyt hän tietää niiden olevan Taehyunin jäljiltä.

Hän ei koskaan ota asiaa puheeksi Taehyunin kanssa. Purkit hän laittaa roskiin heti ne huomattuaan.

***

Soobin muistaa sen väsyttävän päivän, jolloin heidän kaikkien piti kantaa muuttolaatikot ja huonekalut kotiinsa. Soobin oli ollut iloinen, että he kaikki olivat vihdoin voineet muuttaa saman katon alle, sillä Yeonjunin myötä hän oli ymmärtänyt muiden ihmisten tekevän hänelle hyvää, lapsuudenystävien sitäkin enemmän. Ei ole varmaankaan kovin tavallista, että eri-ikäisten nuorten poikien muodostama ystäväporukka on yhdessä vielä lukion jälkeenkin saati muuttaa asumaan saman katon alle, mutta heissä on ollut aina jotain erityistä. Sitä on vaikea selittää, mutta Soobin ei edes halua miettiä sitä, sillä elämän parhaita paloja ei voi ikinä sanoin selittää, niiden olemassaolo pitää vain hyväksyä.

Kai on ollut Soobinin mielestä suloinen niin kauan kuin hän muistaa. Muuttopäivänä Kai oli tilannut heille kaikille salaa ruokaa kotiinkuljetuksella, vaikka se ei millään lailla kuulunut porukan nuorimpien velvollisuuksiin. Soobin muistaa vieläkin, kuinka hyvältä se ruoka oli kaiken sen kantamisen jälkeen maistunut, mutta ennen kaikkea hän muistaa sen Kain korvasta korvaan ulottuneen hymyn ja ne tuikkivat silmät, kun tämä vilkuili ympäri uutta kotiaan lapatessaan ruokaa posket täyteen.

Soobin uskoo Kain olevan heille kaikille jollain tapaa erityinen. Nuorimmainen jää muutenkin harvoin varjoon. On kirjoittamaton sääntö, että nuorimmista on pidettävä huolta tilanteessa kuin tilanteessa, mutta vaikka Kai olisi heistä kaikista vanhin, Soobin uskoo, ettei heidän suhtautumisensa häneen siltikään millään tavalla muuttuisi.

Kai hymyilee. Kai nauraa. Kai kiljuu. Kai on aina vähän liikaa, mutta Soobinin mielestä se liika on juuri tarpeeksi, sillä he kaikki tarvitsevat sitä varmasti enemmän kuin itse kehtaavat myöntää. Kun Soobin näkee Kain pelaavan puhelimellaan peliä olohuoneen sohvalla kasvot keskittymisestä kivettyneenä mutta silmät niin tuikkivina tai kun hän näkee tämän halaavan väsynyttä Yeonjunia takaapäin ja osoittavan tälle rakkautta pomppimalla häntä vasten, Soobin toivoo, että voisi itsekin olla samanlainen. Hän on kuullut joskus sanonnan, että on sekä siunaus että kirous tuntea kaikki niin mahdottoman syvästi, mutta Soobinilla ei ole voimavaroja astua oman subjektiivisen ajatusmaailmansa ulkopuolelle sen vertaa, että ymmärtäisi sen olevan jotain muuta kuin pelkkää siunausta. Soobin toivoo Kain ymmärtävän sen ja pitävän siitä kiinni. Soobin toivoo Kain pitävän  _ itsestään _ kiinni, sillä ilman häntä vettä alkaa roiskua kovaa vauhtia veneen laitojen sisälle.

"Soobin", Kai sanoo kerran arasti astuttuaan sisään Soobinin huoneen avonaisesta ovesta ja istahtaa alas sängylle. Soobin nakkaa kuulokkeet ja kirjan syrjään ja katsoo Kaita kysyvästi.

"En osaa laittaa esseeseen sivunumeroita. Lukiossa ei tarvinnut mitään sivunumeroita. Tekstinkäsittelyohjelma ei suostu yhteistyöhön. Voisitko auttaa?"

Jokin esseen sivunumerointiin liittyvässä tuskailussa herättää Soobinin mielenkiinnon. Siitä huolimatta, että silläkään ei ole minkään valtakunnan merkitystä makrokosmoksessa, sillä tuntuu olevan merkitys jonkinlaisessa mikrokosmoksessa. Soobin tunnistaa tunteen, hän muistaa itsekin ensimmäisenä opiskeluvuotenaan tuskailleen sivunumeroinnin kanssa.

Äkkiä Soobinin mieleen tupsahtaa mielikuva, jossa heidän veneensä ei ajelehdi enää vedessä vaan mustissa numeroissa taustalla ammottavaa valkoista tyhjyyttä vasten. Numeroita virtaa laitojen sisälle, ja ne valuvat sormista läpi. Ne maistuvat karvaalta. Pian vesi alkaa kuitenkin korvata valkoista tyhjyyttä, mutta numerot jäävät veden sekaan lillumaan vain välttämättömäksi pahaksi.

Soobin ei edes halua tietää, mitä kaikkea vedessä vielä piilee.

***

Yeonjun pitää yllään epätavallisen paljon karvahuppareita, fleecevuorillisia housuja ja puputohveleita. Hän ostaa kaupasta aina appelsiinimehua ja laittaa sen sekaan jääpaloja. Soobin muistaa Yeonjunin kertoneen, että appelsiinimehusta tulee kesä mieleen. Se kuulemma lohduttaa häntä talvisin, kun on niin kylmää ja kuollutta.

Yeonjun tietää aina mitä tehdä. Kun heidän pihallaan paloi kerran roska-astia keskellä yötä ja muut piileksivät pelokkaina peittojensa suojissa, Yeonjun tiesi heti, minne soittaa. Ja hän soittikin. Ja pian jäljelle jäi vain hiiltynyt pönttö, josta ohikulkijat ottivat kuvia ohikulkumatkallaan.

Yeonjun osaa auttaa muita täyttämään sähköisiä lomakkeita verotoimistoon. Yeonjun tuntee lain ja on heti antamassa palautetta, jos jotakuta kohtaan toimitaan väärin. Yeonjun kumartuu kaupassa tuijottelemaan kilohintoja niin paljon, että Beomgyua alkaa ärsyttää. Yeonjun ei kyseenalaista, että muut tyrkkäävät kiusallaan hänelle kaikki kannettavat tavarat.

Iltaisin Yeonjunilla riittää asiaa, ja Soobin on monesti miettinyt, että ihmisten on varmasti vaikeaa olla pitämättä hänestä. Hän osaa olla niin oma itsensä, helposti lähestyttävä ja turvallinen ilman mitään vaivaa. Hän on luotettava. Vaikka hän puhuu paljon, hänen kanssaan on helppo istua tunteja puhumatta mitään. Jos hiljaisuuden rikkoo, hän aina kuuntelee. Hän nolostuu kehuista ja on aina maksamassa ne tuhatkertaisesti takaisin. Ei hänen tarvitsisi.

Soobin on onnellinen siitä, että hänen oma sänkynsä on niin leveä, että Yeonjun mahtuu hänen viereensä nukkumaan aina sellaisina öinä, kun tämä ei saa unta. Soobin pohtii, tietääkö Yeonjun, että Soobinillakin on monesti vaikeuksia nukahtaa ajatusten eksyessä liian kauas ulkoavaruuteen. Soobin uskoo Yeonjunin luulevan, että ottaa hänet huoneeseensa vain empatiasta ja säälistä, mutta Soobin nukahtaa itsekin paljon helpommin, jos joku on vieressä pitämässä häntä kiinni todellisuudessa. Kun Yeonjun, joka jopa nukkuu karvahupparissa ja fleecevuorillisissa housuissa, aina painaa päänsä kiinni hänen olkapäähänsä ja kuolaa kymmenen vuotta vanhan pehmolelunsa päähän, Soobin muistaa maapallollakin olevan jotain asioita, jotka ovat liian tärkeitä hukkuakseen eksistentiaalisen kriisin syövereihin.

***

Soobin näkee harvoin unia. Hän näkee entistä harvemmin unia, kun Yeonjun on hänen vieressään, mutta Soobin uskoo sen olevan ihan hyvä asia. Unet heijastavat ihmisen alitajuntaa, ja Soobin kauhistelee ajatusta siitä, että hän joutuisi katselemaan alitajuntansa kaoottisuutta joka ikinen yö.

Eräänä yönä Soobin on epäonnekas näkee unen, jota ei voi unohtaa, vaikka se ei olekaan yhtä kaoottinen kuin tavallisesti. Unessa he kaikki istuvat veneessä. Aurinko paistaa pilvettömältä taivaalta ja vesi on peilityyni. Veneessä näkyy Taehyunin tyhjiä banaaninmaitopurkkeja, Yeonjunin riisuttu karvahuppari, joka on liian kuuma lämpimälle säälle, Beomgyun reppumaskotti ja Kai, jonka hiukset ovat sotkussa, ja joka katselee hymy korvissa horisonttiin, jossa ei näy mitään.

Soobin ei halua tihrustella veden pinnan alle. Hänestä on helpompaa, ettei tiedä, mitä siellä piilee. Kukaan muukaan ei katso veteen. Kaikki asettuvat makaamaan päiväunille auringon lämmössä, ja Soobin muistaa, että ei haittaa, että kukaan ei ole hereillä ohjaamassa venettä, sillä heillä ei ole edes airoja, eikä maata ole ollut aikoihin näkyvissä. He kaikki saavat nukkua rauhassa, sillä vene ohjaa itse itseään. Vaikka sen suuntaa yrittäisi muuttaa, tuulet ohjaavat sen kuitenkin aina muualle. Ensimmäistä kertaa pitkään aikaan Soobinia ei pelota nukahtaa yhtä paljon kuin ennen.


End file.
